Regulators
"We don't protect the markets or the ships, that's the job of mercenaries and their owners. We are regulators, we serve the people, we keep them safe so that they might grow and have a shot at a good life. Among those young, a proud few will grow up to protect the rest from the greed and crime that would make slaves of us all. We are the defenders of innocence, the keepers of peace. We are Regulators" '' In the lawless streets of 'Tradepass Isle, justice often is only enforceable as much as you can either fight your own battles hire others to do it for you. Over time, the people of Tradepass began patrolling their neighborhoods to protect their friends and family. Eventually these bands of vigilantes began banding together to better keep order, being equipped by the people they protect, and recruiting directly from the island natives. These vigilantes eventually became known as '''Regulators. The laws they enforce are entirely dependent on the people living within their territory. Capabilities "The only thing we are not short on, is heart. Everything else we are dangerously depleted" '' Regulators operate openly against lower level crime in Tradepass. Against powerful organizations they must use stealth and subterfuge. While smaller chapters keep a few blocks relatively free of violence or theft, larger chapters can put pressure on the external powers and greater nations that attempt to operate within Tradepass. The smaller chapters typically have fewer than 100 members, and will often call upon the aid of larger chapters when crime bosses or other hostile forces begin exploiting those within their territory of otherwise causing trouble. Regulators have their own courts, prisons, and executions when the time calls for it, but more often than not will simply send troublemakers off the island or run them out of their territory. '''Equipment ' "We aren't the best equipped, though the merchants enjoy the peace we bring, they dislike how we stop them from filling their sweatshops with the desperate poor or stealing children in the night to cram into slave galleys bound for NorthGuard. Occasionally one good wealthy merchant will grant us some gold, but most of our supplies come from donations from the people themselves" ''(Regulator quartermaster) The Regulators have very little in the way of standardization in their equipment, many bringing their own gear, only giving spare equipment into their armories. Scavengers will take weapons and tools found after guild fights and donate them to Regulator headquarters. On occasion, an idealistic noble will either donate equipment or outright join the regulators in an attempt to help those on the island, this can be a disastrous move for their wealth or business due to Regulators having a reputation for disrupting markets. Most regulators carry lethal and non lethal weaponry on them and some method of restraining captives, most likely a rope or length of chain.They are easily recognized by their hats and thick protective leather dusters they wear to distinguish themselves when they wish to be notices patrolling and protecting the street.Due to the nature and trade on the island, [[Krak Powder|'krak pistols']] and other techmaturgical weaponry is occasionally available to them, often confiscated from crime boss houses. Though most regulators carry bludgeoning weaponry, some carry edged weaponry if they are proficient in them. Standard outfit of a Regulator is a hammer, leather duster, hat, and book of law. '''Training' "No shortage of fighting spirit, though not everyone is suited for combat. We have a few retired mercenaries and ship guards training the new recruits, but most don't have the time. We can't spend too much time on training when we're stretched so thin on across our territory to begin with." ''(Regulator officer) The Regulators often receive minimal training before being sent out into the field. Most of the trainers are retired warehouse guards or sailors who survived several fights with pirates. On rare occasions, true warriors will come through and offer training to regulator houses '''Numbers ' "Volunteers are always in short supply, even though not a day goes by without someone signing up." '' Regulators as a rule always have more work than people to do it. Due to the chaotic nature of Tradepass Isle, there is always some injustice being done somewhere, and those that wish to take out the regulators and do their business in peace, so the regulators must carefully manage their forces as to not leave themselves unguarded, but to also protect and serve the people they rely on. Relation to Tradepass powers '''Independent Merchants' Prodigal sons Ashed Guilds ''' '''Tallet Noble houses Other regulator houses Tradepass noble houses